


Waking Up Past Feelings

by UndisputedLunatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Almost Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Renee Young/ Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Seth's Injury, let's tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndisputedLunatic/pseuds/UndisputedLunatic
Summary: It was 3am at his location, 3am and he could have slept at least 6 hours longer, but Cesaro didn't know who else to call, and after all he was thankful that he called him and no one else.





	

It was 3am at his location, 3am and he could have slept at least 6 hours longer, but Cesaro didn't know who else to call, and after all he was thankful that he called him.

'Dean, he's going to be fine.' Renee said as she stroke over his leg while her eyes were focused on the road, but the Canadian native felt how worried her boyfriend was.  
He didn't want her to come with him and he also didn't want her to drive, but he wasn't in any condition to drive 3 hours.  
'No sign since the first call, which was almost three hours ago. He didn't call me again, I didn't even receive a freaking sms, Renee what if it's bad? What if he's never able to wrestle again? He wouldn't be able to handle that, nor would I.' He answered worried and her hand on his leg wasn't helping in any way, it was even uncomfortable at the moment.

'Babe, we're almost there, don't worry, he's probably just sleeping right now.' She tried to calm him down, but it wasn't helping, it was making him feel worse. If he was already sleeping he probably thought that Dean wouldn't come anymore, or he would fall asleep without someone calming him down before.

'That doesn't help.' Dean simply answered and started to move his leg up and down very fast like he always did when he was nervous, and eventually Renee pulled her hand away from him.

It was silent in the car, Renee was fully concentrated on the road and Dean was fully concentrated on his former brother. 

A few hours after Monday night RAW, his  
co-worker and friend Cesaro called Dean and told him that Seth's knee hurt again after Samoa Joe's attack.  
Cesaro told him where the hotel was they stayed at and Dean didn't wait a second and was about to leave but unfortunately he woke Renee up while pulling some clothes on.

Now they sat in the car for around three hours and with every second of not being already there his concern grew.  
What if it was so bad that Seth would never be able to wrestle again?  
It would break Seth, but it would also break Dean.  
He couldn't handle Seth losing everything he had, losing what he has worked for for years, losing what was always his dream since he was a teen.  
That all wouldn't be fair and just the thought of it caused Dean's chest to ache.

'When we arrive I'll try and get a room for us there, but check your messages, maybe the hotel doesn't have a room for us, then I'll try and get a room in an other hotel near there.' Renee said before turning into the parking lot.  
Dean mumbled a not understandable answer which Renee though was an ok.

Once the car stopped, Dean rushed out of it and hurried to the entrance of the hotel leaving his girlfriend behind.

There was no one of the workers in the lobby so he just went to the elevator.  
The blond thought to remember that Cesaro said that Seth's room was room 28 and since Dean was in this hotel before he knew that the rooms from 20 to 29 were on the second floor.  
While standing in the elevator Dean just hoped that Seth wasn't already sleeping and if he was still up he hoped that he wasn't freaking out like Dean was.. or worse.

The Cincinnati native jumped a little at the sound the elevator made as it stopped. He walked out and headed to room 28. As he stood in front of it, he didn't hesitate to lift his hand up to knock, it was very quiet and soft, but he heard how something moved in the room.

A few seconds later and the door unlocked and opened, and what Dean saw was terrible, his brunet friend with red eyes standing on only his left leg, leaning with his arms against the wall next to the doorframe.  
However Dean wasn't able to look at Seth longer than a few seconds until the other man fell in his arms and Dean wrapped his own arms tight around the younger male as he felt how his t-shirt got instantly wet.

'It's okay.. yeah? You'll recover, it won't be too bad.. okay?' Dean didn't even say hello, his stuttered words were way more necessary. He was really hard trying not to cry too, Seth didn't need that right now, he needed someone who was there for him and hold him while he was tearing apart.

It was silent as they stood just like that for a few minutes until Seth pulled away and slapped Dean so hard that his face tilted.  
'What the fuck was that for?!' Dean yelled in a whisper not wanting to wake the other guests up.  
'Why are you here? Don't you have to be on SmackDown tomorrow like four hours away from here?' Seth asked kind of guilty since he was the reason Dean was there, but just a few seconds later and he hugged him again, tighter than before.  
'Thank.. you.' He stuttered in Dean's chest and Dean just forgot about the slight burn across his left cheek.  
'No problem, Seth.' He answered and rubbed over Seth's back to calm him down.  
After pulling away from each other again, they went into the room and Seth let himself fall down on the bed before Dean sat down next to him.

'Does it still hurt?' Dean asked although it was unnecessary since it just has happened a few hours ago, of course it still hurt.  
'Yeah, but the painkillers are doing a good job.' Seth answered but his voice showed that there was still something which wasn't okay.

Dean didn't know how to ask, but Seth interrupted before he was even able to say something.  
'Dean?' Seth asked whispering almost like he didn't really want the other to hear.  
'Yes?' The dirty blond answered and looked into Seth's eyes who was a little surprised that Dean even heard him.

The younger male took a deep breath, 'I'm scared,' he mumbled and looked down at the bedsheets as if saying that was the most embarrassing thing ever.  
'The feud with hunter could be the best feud I'll ever have, beside the ones I had with you and now my knee is injured again and I may miss WrestleMania for the second time in a row. And what if..' Seth stopped and gulped, he was too scared to continue, but the other one knew exactly where he was going to.

'Seth.. Seth look at me.' Dean said and took the younger man's hand in his, he didn't think about it, it felt normal for him in that moment.  
'You will get back into that ring. Your knee will be alright in time for WrestleMania. You'll steal the show with Hunter and everything is going to be alright again. I'm here with you and I believe in you, okay?' Dean said gently as he tried to make Seth stop worrying.

'Let's be honest, okay? It's the same knee again, the same kind of pain. And the possibilities that I'm not going to see the ring from the inside again are existing.. I mean what if The Shield could never reunite because I can't wrestle again? You and Roman and I know exactly that at some point it is going to happen, but if I can't wrestle it won't and it would be a huge lack in history only because of none other than me.' Seth said desperately and a few seconds later the tears that formed in his eyes rolled down his already wet cheeks again.

Dean didn't know what to say, looking at Seth when he thinks that he lost what he's been working for for years was terrible. It felt like someone ripped his own heart out of his ribcage.

'Dean I don't know what to do if I will never be medical cleared again.' Seth said and the tears rushed even faster.  
Dean pulled the other over to himself and hugged him, feeling immediately how the skin on his chest got wet as Seth's face made contact with it.

'You will get medical cleared and you will stand in that ring more than hundreds of times until you'll be too old to wrestle, but certainly not because of any injury.' Dean tried to sooth the crying man in his arms.

Seth was just silently crying and didn't answer. Dean twisted Seth's hair around his fingers after stroking through it, he remembered how it calmed Seth back when they had been.. Dean didn't really know what they had been.  
They always said they were some kind of friends with benefits, but sometimes it felt like more than that. It had started back in FCW, however that ended as Seth started dating Leighla and Dean started dating Renee.

The situation he was in right now felt like they were 26, back in a shitty motel, although the place they were right now was pretty luxurious, and Dean had been calming Seth down after he had had a panic attack because he had received a call from the WWE headquarters saying that they needed to talk to him about something very serious and Seth had thought he was going to get fired, but then the other one had received the same call a day later and the serious thing they had talked with them about was them getting called up.

'Dean?' Seth sobbed and interrupted Dean's thoughts.  
'Yes, princess?' Dean answered and only after it was too late he realized what he just called Seth.  
'I missed.. you.' Seth continued, but he didn't say something about the name he just got called maybe Dean was lucky enough and Seth didn't hear it.  
'I missed you too, the brand split sucks.' Dean answered, by now he had taken his other hand and put it around Seth's waist, stroking his side.

Seth shifted and lifted his face so that he looked into Dean's eyes, Dean could feel the other man's breath on his mouth and chin.  
'I miss you since years now.' Seth whispered and for everyone else it would have sounded like total nonsense since they saw each other at work until the brand split happened, but Dean knew exactly what Seth meant, knew exactly what Seth wanted right now like he always knew what the other man wanted.

The hand that was placed around Seth's waist wandered up to his face, cupping his cheek.  
Seth had stopped crying by now, had stopped looking so sad, although deep in his eyes Dean could still see how awful he felt.

Seth leaned in as did Dean, the blond was almost feeling the warmth that came from Seth's face, but a sudden vibration of his phone in his pocket stopped everything and Dean immediately pulled away before answering the call.

'Renee? Oh yeah, I'm in his room. 

Oh, really? Well, then we'll have to drive to the next hotel, I'll be in the lobby in 10 minutes.' Dean said and put his phone back in his pocket.  
'I-I.. I am sorry, Renee and you-' Seth stumbled upon his own words until Dean cut him off.  
'Shh.' Was all Dean said as he pressed his finger on Seth's mouth.  
Seth's face was filled with confusion and guilt, he shouldn't have almost kissed Dean, shouldn't even have hugged him.  
'I need to go, just call me when you know something new.' Dean said and Seth thought that when Dean was gone through the door, he would try to go out of Seth's way, but before Dean left he pressed a kiss on Seth's head.

The blond walked out of the room without saying or hearing another word.  
What the hell had just happened?  
It felt right, but wrong at the same time, he was with Renee, the girl who drove him three hours during the night to his friend.

And now he almost kissed the guy with who he broke up their crazy relationship for her..  
Why would he do that? Why would he risk that?  
Maybe it was just because he wanted to cheer Seth up, wanted to cheer himself up.  
But a kiss with Seth shouldn't be something that cheers him up.

'Hey babe, I'm sorry, but the next hotel is just 20 minutes away from here.' Renee said after Dean got out of the elevator and walked up to her.  
She tried to kiss him, but he resisted, that wasn't what he thought was right, it didn't feel right.  
Renee didn't say anything but she looked confused and hurt by Dean's action.

However she brushed it off, thought he was just tired, after all they had just three hours of sleep.  
They walked to the parking lot again and Dean was obviously thinking as was Renee.

Both settled down in the car, Renee was the driver, but she didn't start the car and just stared at the dashboard.

'Why are we here, Dean?' She asked which confused Dean a little.  
'Because of Seth?' He asked back, he wasn't sure if that was the answer Renee wanted to hear.  
'Would we be here if it was Roman?' She asked kind of.. hurt?

The other didn't answer, he knew the truth but he also knew that Renee was very aware of what the answer was.

'I know that you two were in bed together before I was in your life. Never did I think it was more than that.' She added disappointed, while Dean just remained silent which was probably hurting her even more.  
'Would you please say something?' Renee asked, and it sounded like she wasn't far away from crying.

'I'm sorry, Renee.' With that he opened the car door and got out of the car, out of the conversation and also out of the Relationship with Renee.

He headed back into the hotel, back to Seth's room, but as he stood in front of it he didn't knock.  
Why would Seth want to see him now? First he rejected him and now he crawled back to him like the idiot he was.

And still the idiot forced himself to knock, but after two minutes there was still no sign of someone opening the door, so he knocked again.

Finally he heard something from in the room.  
'Who the hell knocks at my door at this time?' Dean chuckled a bit after hearing the grumbling voice of Seth but he was silent again as the door opened.

'Dean? Why aren't you with-'  
Dean didn't let him talk and risked everything he had by cupping Seth's cheeks, leaning in and doing something he hadn't done since years.

It took a few seconds until Seth realized that Dean was kissing him, but eventually he kissed him back, and the fire that once went out came back to life and the electricity was felt every time their lips clashed against the other one's.

As both Seth and Dean started to need air they pulled away from the other one but Dean didn't let too much space between them.  
'What the hell?' Seth asked out of breath, but it didn't sound like he was angry on Dean for kissing him.  
'You know how people say you shouldn't think about your past?' Dean asked, looking deep in Seth's eyes as he made Seth feeling confused but he nodded in response.  
'You were my past and I kept thinking about you, that's why I want to make you my present and future.' Dean continued before kissing Seth again with as much passion as he could give into this kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are very welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
